Dejarse llevar
by Zafiro Sayame
Summary: Mimi tuvo una pelea, y decide irse de USA para olvidar algunas cosas, ya que su pasado fue muy duro para ella...
1. Default Chapter

_Dejarse llevar...  
_ **Por: Zafiro Sayame**  
  
Notas: Wolas!!! Bueno, aquí asecho de nuevo, pero esta vez con una historia llena de sorpresas, aun no puedo decirles las parejas que hay jijiji ¬,¬ Pero lo que si les aseguro que no se van a decepcionar, Chau!!!   
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOººOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo  
  
Todo comenzó en una mañana con rayos cristalinos y un esplendoroso sol que brillaba sobre la faz de la tierra, pero la historia comienza en un pais donde no importa el titulo, sino la accion, en pocas palabras seria en USA, donde en New Cork City, en un edificio alto y con buena apariencia, vivia una chica de 21 años de edad, la cual se encontraba en su alcoba hablando por el telefono...  
  
Mimi: creo que deberias hablar con el, tal vez te paresca una simple discusión pero para el es fuerte, ya que te quiere mucho

Emily: ¿tu crees...?

Mimi: pos claro, dime cuando te eh mentido?

Emily: nunca supongo... pero en fin, te llamo para contarte lo que paso luego, vale?

Mimi: de acuerdo, cuidate mucho y trata de no ser tan impulsiva a la proxima... ¬,¬

Emily: ja-ja que graciosa... ya te dije que fue culpa por esa araña

Mimi: si pero no es el hecho para poder darle un golpe a el

Emily: pero si lo tenia en la cara...

Mimi: nada de peros, jiji, soné como mi madre

Emily: bueno, y como esta michael?

Mimi: hace poco hablamos, pero según el me extraña mucho

Emily: ambos deberian quedar juntos, hacen una muy buena pareja

Mimi: ¡¿Por qué todos dicen eso?!

Emily: ¿sera por que viven juntos?

Mimi: Emily!!! Michael es como mi hermano, somos amigos desde los 12 años

Emily: si claro... ¬,¬

Mimi: (suspira) lo que tu digas... bueno, nos vemos mañana, cuidate

Emily: okis, y te dire algo, si piensas borrar aquella experiencia, deberias hacerlo con michael, el te quiere mucho y no sera capaz de engañarte

Mimi: lo tomare en cuenta... -- adios

Emily: good bye  
  
Mimi colgó el telefono y se levanto de su cama. Estaba hecha un lio, ya que desde que todas sus amigas empezaron relaciones con chicos ella tenia que ayudarlas a que no tengan problemas, puesto que mimi a sido una de las chicas que a tenido mas suerte en los chicos, bueno, eso dicen todos en ecepcion con mimi, puesto que ella no se llamaba "la doctora corazon" ella por los momentos deseaba mas que nada olvidar una relacion que tuvo con un chico...  
  
Si les sono raro lo de michael, es que ambos viven juntos, mimi a pasado por un caso de cualquier chica en problemas, y este decidió estar con ella hasta que se recupere del todo, pero en cierta parte, mas bien el quiere ser mas que un amigo para ella...  
  
Mimi: Sumy...? (buscando debajo de su cama)

Sumy: miau...

Mimi: aquí estas (lo agarra y lo carga) no me gusta que estes debajo de mi cama, alli es muy sucio como para una gata tan bonita (abrazandola fuertemente)

Sumy: ñiau!!! (sale de los brazos de mimi y trata de salir)

Mimi: eh...? que mal trato me das, y eso que yo soy la que te alimenta y cuida

Michael: mimi, ya llegue!

Mimi: (sale del cuarto y sonrie) que bien que llegas, como te fue en el viaje?

Michael: muy bien (saludando a mimi con un abrazo) que hiciste en mi ausencia? (se separan)

Mimi: pues... (haciendo cuentas con la mano) hize una fiesta, salí de compras, e visto películas con mis amigas y mucho mas

Michael: valla, se nota que me extrañaste ¬-¬U

Mimi: jiji, pero en cierta parte me hiciste mucha falta

Michael: eso me tranquiliza

Sumy: miau...

Michael: hola sumy (se agacha y acaricia a la gata)

Mimi: dejame ayudarte con esto (toma su mochila y se lo lleva a su cuarto) me tome la libertad de ordenar tu habitacion, no importa?

Michael: para nada, gracias

Mimi: (deja la mochila y ambos entran a la alcoba) me alegra que hallas llegado

Michael: y a mi me alegra volver a verte

Mimi:

Michael: =) o.o por cierto... (toma su mochila y de ella saca una cajita envuelta por un papel de regalo) te traje esto...

Mimi: eh? para mi?

Michael: dice... "para la chica mas bonita de este planeta, de todo corazon: michael" (se lo da a mimi)

Mimi: jiji, gracias (lo toma y se sienta al lado de el) que sera...? (lo habre y en ella habia un collar de oro con un corazon pequeño de cristal) michael... esto es tan... hermoso

Michael: dejame ponertelo (lo toma, poniendo a un lado el cabello de esta, se lo pone con suma delicadeza) aver, mirate en el espejo

Mimi: (se levanta y se mira en un espejo grande) dios... es bellisimo!!! . (salta hacia michael, haciendo que ambos queden acostados uno sobre otro)

Michael: jeje, me alegra que te alla gustado (se separan un poco para verse a los ojos) es tan bello como tu, mimi

Mimi: o.o (en eso, ambos lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, casi como si se fueran a besar, pero mimi rapidamente se separa de el) no puedo...! (se levanta y corre hacia fuera del cuarto)

Michael: mimi...  
  
La chica corrio hacia su habitación, al entrar, sierra la puerta de un golpe, recostandose sobre su cama y dejando caer lagrimas que mostraban su dolor. Su pasado fue muy terrible, y la verdad, es que no es bueno comenzar una nueva relacion luego de eso...  
  
(Se que tienen ganas de saber que le pasó, pero eso lo sabran a medida que pase la historia)  
  
Por otra parte, michael salia de su habitación, el sabia muy bien que no podia tener nada con mimi, pero su amor hacia ella es tan grande que le era imposible detener aquellos momentos en que sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros en juntarse, y todos eran evitados por mimi, la cual siempre terminaba con rencor hacia los hombres...  
  
El chico camino hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y de esta sacó una jarra llena de jugo de naranja. Lo sirvió en un vaso y luego fua hacia el cuarto de mimi.  
  
Michael: (toca la puerta) mimi...?

Mimi: (se sienta y limpia sus lagrimas) adelante...

Michael: (pasa y se acerca a esta) toma... (dandole el jugo) tus jugos son muy buenos, y te haria muy bien tomar uno en estos momentos (se sienta al lado de ella)

Mimi: gracias (lo comienza a beber)

Michael: lamento mi comportamiento... pero es que a veces... me dejo llevar

Mimi: (deja de tomar y se limpia los labios) igual yo...

Michael: pero lo tuyo es distinto, ya que lo haces ingenuamente, en cambio yo, sabiendo tu estado lo hago siempre...

Mimi: (se acerca y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de el) que hacemos entonces para no estar juntos..?

Michael: la unica forma es separarnos un tiempo...

Mimi: eso es lo que menos quiero

Michael: (la toma de los hombros y la mira seriamente) mimi, solo quiero saber algo, se que no te gusta que hablemos de esto pero... explicame bien porque te afecto tanto? Si solo fue un... engaño

Mimi: (mira a un lado adolorida) es que... me dolio mucho, ya que... yo... yo lo amaba

Michael: me es difícil creerlo pero me estas mientiendo

Mimi: o.o michael...

Michael: mimi, hay algo que no me contaste?

Mimi: yo...

Michael: (con esa mirada mas seria que la de un padre enojado)

Mimi: yo... no quiero hablar de eso!

Michael: ¡pero tendras que hacerlo porque de aquí no salgo si no me dices!

Mimi: o.o michael... me asustas...

Michael: mimi... perdoname pero... es que estoy preocupado por ti...!

Mimi: michael, me ire por un tiempo... y lo hare ahora (se levanta y comienza a tomar su ropa de su closet, poniendola sobre la cama)

Michael: mimi... que te pasa?

Mimi: que que me pasa?!

Michael: si! Estas muy extraña, no eres la dulce y tierna mimi que conosco!

Mimi: yo siempre e sido asi! Y si tienes algun problema dimelo en la cara! (sacando una maleta de un rincón y guardando toda la ropa alli)

Michael: no puedo creer lo que esta pasando...

Mimi: (se acerca a este) solo te dire algo michael... dejame un tiempo sola y luego hablamos... (toma una chaqueta marron claro y teniendo la maleta en su mano, sale del cuarto)

Michael: mimi... (mirandola salir por la puerta) no...! (comienza a tirar algunas cosas hacia el suelo)

Mimi: (se amarra la chaqueta y luego sale de la casa con la maleta, caminando hasta un punto) taxi!!! (un taxista frena al lado de ella y esta se monta) hacia el aeropuerto, por favor

Taxista: si (arranca y se dirijen al sitio)

* * *

¿Por qué su comportar? ¿Cuál será el pasado de mimi? ¿A dónde ira? Todo y mas en el siguiente capitulo. Plis, déjenme reviews!! Se los agradecería mucho, ya que así podría seguir con el fic... por si quieren charlar con migo, mi mail es Zafiro245hotmail.com chau!!! 


	2. El regreso

**Capitulo 2**  
  
_ El regreso_  
  
Un dia despues, en Japón, en un apartamento de Odaiba, se encontraban cinco personas charlando sobre un festival que se acerca. Estaban intercambiando ideas para poder transformar el festival en un gran lugar para divertirse, aunque se les viene una sorpresa  
  
Matt: no se, aun no me convence tu idea tai

Tai: confia en mi! Veras que todo el mundo se volvera loco por ver el humo salir de los extremos del escenario. Sera genial!

Kari: yo pienso lo mismo (dejando una bandeja con galletas sobre la mesa del medio de la sala)

Izzi: yo ayudaria mucho en eso

Yolei: (desde la habitación de kari) kari!!! Ayudame con esto!!!

Kari: voy! (camina hacia la habitación de ella, pero justo antes de entrar, suena el tlf) yo contesto (lo toma) familia yagami, habla hikari

Mimi: hola kari, es mimi

Kari: mimi! Que sorpresa!

Todos: mimi? (incluyendo a yolei que habia asomado la cabeza)

Kari: que sucede amiga, y eso que llamas?

Mimi: pues, podrias ir al aeropuerto Shibuya dentro de... 8 horas?

Kari: si pero... eh? (se quita el aricular de la oreja) colgo... (cuelga el tlf y mira a los chicos confusa)

Tai: que queria mimi?

Kari: dijo que fuera al aeropuerto Shibuya dentro de unas cuantas horas

Matt: y eso...?

Kari: ni idea, antes de preguntarle porque, me colgo...

Izzi: a lo mejor es que viene de visita

Kari: si pero... porque a estas alturas? Teniamos tiempo sin verla como para verla ahora que no a pasado nada malo

Yolei: si pero da igual kari, lo bueno es que va a venir

Tai: entonces lo mas correcto seria ir a buscarla

Matt: y darle una sorpresa

Kari: nose... el tono de mimi me sono raro

Yolei: a que te refieres?

Kari: (se apoya de la pared) sono como trizte...

Tai: y eso que estan a mil kilómetros de distancia

Kari: ya callate, mimi y yo somos muy buenas amigas, al igual con yolei y sora, dudo con ustedes puesto que no se preocupan por ella en lo absoluto

Chicos: que dices?!

Matt: nosotros nos preocupamos por mimi, pero no es nuestra culpa de que ella no este aquí!

Izzi: yo siempre charlo con meens por correo, y nunca me olvido de preguntarle como esta!

Tai: y yo siempre al anochecer hablo por tlf con ella!

Kari: bueno, dejemoslo asi, me van a acompañar?

Todos: pues claro!

Izzi: menos yo... quisiera ir pero es que trabajo en la tarde

Yolei: oye que mal... aunque... se me ocurrio una idea! Porque no le hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida en la noche, kari q saque a pasear a mimi mientras que todos preparamos la fiesta, que dicen?

Tai: buena idea

Matt: yo puedo hacer una pequeña presentacion

Izzi: yo puedo traer algunos globos y serpentinas

Kari: a mimi le va a encantar esto pero... necesito a alguien que me acompañe

Yolei: yo, yo, yo!!!

Kari: yolei, te tienes que quedarte para arreglar las cosas

Yolei: uh... es cierto

Tai: entonces lo hare yo, no estaria mal recibir a mimi con los brazos abiertos -,-

Matt: uy... y desde cuando te interesa meens?

Tai: es muy bonita, ademas, no estaria mal invitarla al cine

Matt: eso veremos ¬,¬

Tai: ¬¬

Kari: --U chicos... quien los entiende?  
  
Pasaron varias horas, al llegar el momento justo, los chicos salieron hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras que en otro lado, mimi bajaba del avion con un bolso en su mano, tenia su cara baja, se notaba que habia llorado mucho en el camino...  
  
Mimi: (se quita una lagrima de su mejilla) estoy en casa pero... como extraño a michael (le sale otra lagrima) ¡deja de llorar mimi! Si kari te ve asi va a averiguar todo lo posible para saber que pasa... y lo que menos quiero es que se sepa la verdad... ¡¿Por qué a mi?!

Kari: mimi!

Mimi: o.o (sonrie) kari... (corre hasta esta y la abraza)

Kari: mimi, cuanto tiempo!

Mimi: (se separa) lo mismo digo... pero mira nada mas como luces, estas bellisima

Kari: hay!!! Que cosas meens...

Mimi: (nota que mas atraz de kari estan tai y mat) tai, matt! tambien estan aquí! (se les acerca y lso abraza)

Tai: meens, que gusto!

Matt: como has estado?

Mimi: (se separa) muy bien, gracias, y valla... veo que ustedes han crecido bastante

Tai: y tu te has puesto muy hermosa, meens

Mimi: jiji, gracias por el cumplido

Matt: aver si un dia de estos salimos

Tai: ¬¬x

Mimi: lo tomare en cuenta =)

Matt: te ayudamos con algo?

Mimi: solo con esto... (mostrando la maleta)

Tai: (la toma) lo llevare

Matt: ¬-¬x

Kari: esto sera una gran batalla --U

Mimi: jiji

Kari: chicos, adelantense un poco, tengo que charlar con meens

Tai: vale, pero no sean lentas

Kari: no te preocupes, solo adelantate (los chicos se alejan un poco) como te fue en el viaje?

Mimi: bastante bien

Kari: si tienes hambre vamos a comer algo por ahi, asi aprovechamos y hablamos un poco, te parece?

Mimi: claro que si

Tai: chicas! Apuren el paso! (ya montandose en el carro)

Las dos: si! (corren hasta el carro y se montan)  
  
En el camino, hablaban animadamente, aunque aun la mirada melancolica d emimi no se le quitaba, quien lo noto fue kari, asi que decidio hablar a solas con ella, sabia muy bien que la información de su estado no sera conveniente para todos en ese momento  
  
Tai: (estaciona el carro en frente de una heladeria, todos se bajan y entran en el sitio) vallan buscando un sitio para sentarse, yo comprare los helados

Kari: yo quiero de mantecado

Mimi: fresa

Matt: yo de pistacho

Tai: a no! Que uno me acompañe

Matt: -- vamos (se van a la cajera)

Kari: (se sientan en una mesa) que te sucedió? (mirandola seriamente)

Mimi: o.o eh...?

Kari: mimi, no me puedes esconder nada, se que te paso algo antes de llegar a japon

Mimi: pues... (baja la cabeza) pelee con michael, y por eso quise venir por un tiempo

Kari: estas de novia con michael?

Mimi: no... sino que vivo con el pero... ambos nos gustamos mutuamente

Kari: y porque no estan juntos?

Mimi: es que... no quiero

Kari: por?

Mimi: tengo miedo...

Kari: miedo? Miedo a que?

Mimi: de hacer el mismo error... (en eso, aparece tai y matt con los helados)

Tai: mantecado y fresa para las princesas (dandole los helados a las chicas)

Las dos: gracias

Matt: (se sienta al lado de mimi) oigan, de que charlaban?

Kari: de nada... solo del viaje

Tai: (al lado de kari) oye mimi, y como va todo?

Mimi: todo bien, gracias por preguntar =)

Kari: todo...?

Matt: cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

Mimi: un mes

Kari: en donde te hospedaras?

Mimi: en un hotel

Tai: a no, eso si que no, quedate en nuestro apartamento mientras

Mimi: seria una molestia para ustedes...

Kari: para nada, ademas, tenemos mucho que hablar

Mimi: en ese caso, gracias

Matt: para cualquier cosa yo estoy a la orden

Mimi: gracias matt

Tai: ¬-¬x matt esta muy ocupado con su banda

Matt: y tu con tu football ¬-¬x

Tai: ¬-¬xx

Matt: ¬-¬xx

Kari: --U dejen de pelear, si?

Mimi: y como estan los demas?

Kari: pues, eso lo descubriras cuando llegemos a mi casa

Mimi: ok...? o.oU  
  
Luego de que los chicos comieran, se dirijieron a la casa de kari, al llegar, todo estaba oscuro, eran las 7:36 pm y mimi no se imaginaba que todos sus amigos se encontrarian ahí...  
  
Mimi: esto esta muy oscuro!

Kari: prendere la luz (en eso, todo el mundo aparece con globos y serpentinas por todos lados)

Todos: bienvenida meens!

Mimi: chicos, que sorpresa! (los chicos saludaron a a mimi y luego se sentaron en los muebles de la sala para hablar de las novedades) ok, denme noticias con detalles

Yolei: unos de los mas grandes es el de kari y tk

Sora: estan de novios

Kari: es cierto

Tk: tambien esta el de jou y Izumi, ambos andan de novios y ademas estan viviendo en Inglaterra

Mimi: Izumi?

Yolei: es una digielejida, es muy agradable aunque algo timida

Tai: y tambien esta la de sora, esta estudiando diseños para modelos, creo que tu serias una muy buena modelo

Mimi: jeje, gracias tai, pero deje eso atraz

Davis: estuviste en modelaje?

Mimi: sip

Izzi: y porque lo dejaste?

Mimi: pues... es que yo...

Kari: se aburrio U

Todos: eh?

Mimi: O.º si... eso, me aburri

Yolei: estas muy loca meens, yo no me aburriria del modelaje... es el sueño de cualquier mujer

Mimi: pero el mio no es =)

Sora: pero en todo caso, no estaria mal probarte algunas de mis creaciones, verdad?

Mimi: tenlo por seguro

Matt: bueno, que tal si comenzamos a bailar, yo invitare a meens (le da la mano a esta y se levantan)

Codi: (subiendole el volumen a la musica) elijan sus parejas

Tk: quieres bailar, kari?

Kari: claro (comienzan a bailar)

Tai: (mirando euforico a matt) ese yamato...

Sora: (lo jala) vamos a bailar taichi

Tai: eh, si claro (comienzan a bailar)

Davis: ven yolei (se levantan y bailan)

Izzi: veo que ya no hay mas chicas...

Ken: desde cuando bailas?

Izzi: no desde hace mucho, solo bailo cuando se debe

Mimi: (lo jala) entonces este es el momento! (comienzan a bailar)

Matt: (se sienta al lado de ken) valla, mimi si baila genial...

Ken: esa mirada es sospechosa

Matt: eh? que dices?

Ken: pues, desde que mimi llegó no le has sacado los ojos de encima

Matt: no digas tonterias, mimi es solo una amiga, aunque... no estaria mal ser algo mas ¬,¬ (mirando a tai)

Ken: ¬-¬U si haces esto por competencia, no deberias

Matt: jeje, tranquilo, no soy capaz de lastimarle el corazon a meens, ella es muy bonita aunque siento unos latidos hacia sora

Ken: eso todo el mundo lo sabe --U

Matt: o.o sora tambien?

Ken: no supongo... pero con ella tienes mucha oportunidad, por lo que veo tai no le interesa

Matt: y que si le interesa? ¬-¬

Ken: el no es tu amigo?

Matt: si, pero...

Ken: --U

Matt: bueno, ya! Deja el sabio y diviertete

Ken: con quien?

Yolei: (se le acerca) pues, con migo (lo jala y comienzan a bailar)  
  
Mientras con sora y tai...  
  
Sora: (nota que su amigo estaba concentrado en otro sitio...) tai, pasa algo?

Tai: eh, no nada, porque?

Sora: no dejas de mirar a mimi

Tai: eh? o.o lo... lo ciento, jiji U

Sora: ¬,¬

Tai: o.oU que?

Sora: pues... -,- veo que le hechaste el ojo a mimi

Tai: que dices?! 

Todos: o.oU

Tai: jiji U nada, nada

Sora: venga mimi, cambiemos parejas ¬,¬

Mimi: vale (se acerca a tai y comienza a bailar) que fue ese grito?

Tai: sin comentarios --U

Mimi: jiji, algo secreto?

Tai: podria decirse

Mimi: deberiamos hablar un dia de estos se que tienes mucho que contarme

Tai: eh? o.o bueno... =)

Mimi: perfect  
  
Luego de la fiesta, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, mientras que mimi y kari charlaban en su habitación, un chico de cabellos alborotados se encontraba en su alcoba, escuchando una musica a todo volumen, algo que les fastidiaba a mimi y a kari  
  
Tai: "It's my life!!! It´s now or never, I ain´t gonna live forever, I just want to live while I´m alive!!!"

Kari: tai!!! Bajale el volumen!!!

Tai: (le baja un poco) que babosa -- o.o (comienza a escuchar algunas risas) eh? O.º valla... por lo que veo se estan divirtiendo... no estaria mal averiguar ¬,¬  
  
Mientras que en el cuarto de las chicas...  
  
Kari: jeje, oye, cambiando el tema... en la heladeria me hablaste de algo que me preocupa...

Mimi: eh? o.o

Kari: dijiste que tenias miedo de cometer el mismo error con michael... que error?

Mimi: (voltea a un lado) no creo que deberias saberlo...

Kari: porque? somos muy buenas amigas, ademas, puedes contar con migo en lo que sea

Mimi: (mira a kari y unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos) kari...!!! (la abraza)

Kari: mimi... o.o Que te sucede?

Mimi: no estaba cociente, tenia miedo si no hacia lo que el queria! (llorando con mas fuerza)

Kari: de que hablas mimi...?

Mimi: de Jhon! Jhon Timber, mi ex novio

Kari: aver... explicame bien (se separa de ella) que te hizo el...?

Mimi: (se seca algunas lagrimas) todo empezo...

* * *

Jajaja! Si soy mala... ¬,¬ Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, el capitulo se me puso muy largo... asi que el 3º esta la confesion de mimi jiji, como que me van a quemar en la hoguera por hacer esto... por cierto, a los que aman el taiora o mimato... no lean si no les gusta el michi, chaus!!!   
  
ZafiroSayame 


	3. La verdad

**Capitulo 3  
**  
_ La verdad_

Mimi: (se seca algunas lagrimas) todo empezo...  
  
Flash back  
  
Mimi: amor, me quiero ir... (le decia la castaña a un chico alto de cabello rojo con ojos verdes, era 4 años mayor que mimi, y ambos se encontraban en una fiesta de personas de esa edad, los cuales ya estaban grandecitos para poder tomar y poder fumar... aunque no cualquier cigarrillo)

Jhon: hay mimi, no seas aburrida, ven, sientate aquí al lado mio (mimi se acerca a el y se acurruca a su lado, con miedo a algo) quieres tomar?

Mimi: no gracias...

Jhon: vamos... solo un poco

Mimi: de acuerdo... (agarra la copa, y de un solo trago la bebe, pero quien se iba a imaginar que esa bebida tendria algo mas que wisqui?) gracias... (se lo da)

Jhon: valla... aprendes rapido

Mimi: estoy... mareada

Lain: (sonriendo) se nota que nunca a probado uno de esos

Jhon: es mi novia, siempre hay algo nuevo

Troy: trata que no tome mucho, le puede dar algo

Jhon: jajaja, sera genial llevarla a mi casa luego de esto

Lain: tu siempre de picaron

Todos: jajaja

Mimi: (escuchaba las risas de fondo, su dolor de cabeza le estaba afectando gravemente, estaba tan mareada que no tenia idea de que hablaban los chicos, solo tenia ganas de irse, solo eso... pero luego, de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba bebiendo mas de esas bebidas)  
  
Pasaron 6 horas, ya se habia terminado la fiesta para mimi y jhon, asi que ambos de regreso, fueron a la casa del chico...  
  
Jhon: mi amor... (Llevando a mimi en los brazos) no te duermas... vamos a jugar... (Entrando a una habitación)

Mimi: jhon... donde estamos...?

Jhon: (recuesta a mimi en la cama) en mi cuarto...

Mimi: pero... quiero ir a mi casa...

Jhon: por ahora no

Mimi: pero... jhon... jhon!!!  
  
Y asi paso... en la tarde, mimi desperto, recostada en la cama del hombre, con las sabanas tapando su desnudo cuerpo. No recuerda nada, todo transcurrio muy rapido... "que sucedeio?" se preguntaba tachikawa mientras se sentaba y no se quitaba las sabanas de su lado. Volteo para ver a su acompañante, noto que era Jhon, algo que hizo recapacitar a mimi...  
  
Decidio levantarse y tomar su ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, poco a poco fue vistiendose hasta quedar lista. Aun la confusion invadia su cabeza, solo recordaba que estaba entrando a una fiesta y se queria ir... pero... le dieron una bebida, una extraña bebida, esto comenzó a darle mas sentido al ocaso, sera eso cierto? Mimi a sido... drogada? En eso la joven comenzo a mover la cabeza a los lados, aun el dolor de cabeza seguia... se queria ir cuanto antes  
  
Corrio hacia a fuera de la casa, con pasos rapidos se dirijió hacia un hotel, no tenia mas eleccion, puesto que su amigo michael se encontraba en New Cork, y ella estaba en Miami de visita la casa de su novio. Llego hasta un edificio, y ahí decidio hospedarse hasta que el tiempo transcurra...  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
En eso, mimi llora con fuerza en los brazos de kari. La pequeña niña la escucho atentamente, al igual que el chico que se encontraba detraz de la puerta escuchando todo, que para su mala suerte, no tenia seguro y estaba media abierta, haciendo que entre accidentalmente a la habitación  
  
Las dos: tai?!

Tai: lo ciento! (se para rapidamente) no era mi intencion! Es solo que hablaban mucho y tenia curiosidad y...!

Mimi: no importa tai... no te preocupes

Tai: (se acerca a mimi y se sienta al lado de ella) mimi... lamento lo sucedido...

Kari: te hizo mucho daño...?

Mimi: no solo eso! (llora con mas fuerza) tuve que mentirle a la persona que amo... para que no sufriera por mi...

Kari: shh... tranquila mimi... todo esta bien

Tai: (se levanta) si solo supiera quien es ese maldito...

Kari: cuando paso eso, mimi?

Mimi: hace un mes...

Tai: (mira melancolico a mimi) no te preocupes, te cuidaremos muy bien...

Mimi: gracias chicos

Kari: somos tus amigos mimi, es lo menos que podriamos hacer

Tai: (camina hacia la puerta) ire a buscar unas mantas y almohadas, dormire con ustedes, ya vuelvo

Kari: (se separa de mimi y la mira preocupada) usaron proteccion?

Mimi: n-no...

Kari: o.o mimi... esta todo bien con tu...?

Mimi: algo...

Kari: (suspira preocupada) mañana en la mañana iremos a el hospital para verificar

Mimi: no kari! No... no puedo estarlo... es imposible!

Kari: mimi, si no te cuidas todo puede suceder...

Mimi: todo menos esto

Kari: no discutas mimi, esto es algo serio, mañana iremos con sora, ella es mejor en estos momentos

Mimi: de acuerdo...

Tai: (entra a la habitación y apaga la luz) sera mejor que durmamos, ya es muy tarde (coloca las mantas en el suelo como colchon) buenas noches... (Acomoda su cama y se acuesta)

Las dos: (ya acostadas en sus camas) buenas noches  
  
Al dia siguiente, eran las 8:15 am, todos se encontraban despiertos, asi que kari decidió llamar a sora para que valla a su casa y platicar los sucedido

Sora: alo?

Kari: hola sora, es kari

Sora: hola kari, que sucede?

Kari: necesito que vengas cuanto antes a mi casa

Sora: porque? que paso?

Kari: te lo contaremos aquí, solo ven

Sora: de acuerdo... nos vemos

Kari: vale (cuelga y suspira) a sora no le va a agradar nada...

Mimi: no tenemos otra opcion?

Kari: no mimi, sora es la mayor de todas nosotras, ella es como nuestra segunda madre

Mimi: mi madre... (baja la cabeza)

Kari: ella lo sabe?

Mimi: no

Kari: (se le acerca) esta mal que no le cuentes, ella tiene mas experiencia en esto

Mimi: lose pero ella se decepcionaria

Kari: aunque sea te ayudaria

Mimi: ...

Kari: solo no te preocupes por nada =)

Mimi: o.o claro =)  
  
Unos minutos despues, llega sora, asi que todas se sentaron en la sala para charlar sobre eso  
  
Sora: ok, ya estoy aquí, que sucedió?

Kari: amiga, mimi necesita ir con un doctor

Sora: porque??? le paso algo??? (mirando preocupada a mimi)

Mimi: si... veras sora, quizas estoy... estoy...

Kari: embarazada

Sora: QUE?!

Kari: no grites!!! -U calmate

Sora: no usaste proteccion mimi?!

Mimi: no...

Sora: eres loca o que?! Sabes lo delicado que es esto?!

Mimi: si! Pero no puedo hacer nada!

Sora: (ya ambas levantadas discutiendo) como que no pudiste hacer nada?! Estabas ahí con ese chico!

Mimi: fue porque me drogaron! (se sienta muy molesta con la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba tan disgustada en decir eso)

Sora: te... drogaron...?

Kari: si sora, lo que paso fue que su ex novio la manipulo

Sora: (se sienta) dios... y donde esta el?

Mimi: lo deje... me ha llamado de ves en cuando pero... no pienso dirijirle la palabra

Kari: ni se te ocurra hablarle

Sora: (suspira) y tendra que hacerlo si lleva dentro algo mas que organos y huesos

Mimi que?!

Kari: (se levanta) vamos al doctor, aun no estamos seguras

Mimi: no puedo! Me da miedo ir...

Sora: mimi, no tenemos otra que ir...

Mimi: pero... no puedo estar embarazada... eso es imposible...

Sora: mimi, si no usas proteccion, es capaz que puedas hasta tener trillisos

Mimi: sora!!! No ayudas mucho!!! -

Sora: es la verdad (la levanta) vamos en mi auto

Todas: si  
  
Al llegar al hospital, se sentaron en la sala de espera para que las atiendan. Pasaron varios mnutos y por fin las llamaron, las chicas se levantaron y entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el doctor  
  
Doctor: pasen, sientense

Todas: gracias (se sientan)

Sora: estamos aquí para saber si mi amiga se encuentra embarazada...

Mimi: lo cual no estoy

Doctor: ya veo... un accidente?

Sora: caso de violación

Doctor: muy delicado... antes de hacer esto, queremos dar una serie de consecuencias y deberes de la joven. sí sale "si" tiene que aceptarlo, sea como sea, y aprender a cuidarse, no puede fumar, beber, entre otras cosas que afecten su salud, y si sale "no" tiene a un angel de lado, y esto le servira a cuidarse mejor, no andar con personas que no conosca a fondo y siempre cuando este sola en algun lado sospechoso, debe tener alguien de confianza consigo

Mimi: si doctor

Doctor: ahora venga comigo (se levantan y entran a otra habitación)

Sora: (suspira) porque justo a mimi...?

Kari: que pasara si lo esta...?

Sora: creo que los resultados se lo dan a ella dentro de una semana o algo por el estilo, alli pensaremos en el futuro

Kari: no podemos dejarla sola en esto

Sora: no pasara... ella vive ocn michael, no?

Kari: si

Sora: por lo menos tiene a un hombre quien la cuide

Kari: pero ambos pelearon

Sora: estoy si es confuso -

Kari: (suspira) para conseguirle una buena pareja a mimi es difícil

Sora: oye, y tai...?

Kari: eh? mi hermano?

Sora: si, el podria ser un chico genial para mimi

Kari: mm... nunca lo habia pensado, pero a el le gusta meens?

Sora: supongo que si, en la fiesta los vi muy animados

Kari: hablare con el

Sora: y yo con meens, aver que piensa del chico  
  
Luego de que le hagan la prueba a mimi, las chicas regresan a la casa, pero esta vez mimi se hospedara en la casa de sora. Y asi paso la semana, las chicas de ves en cuando salian y se divertian un poco con los demas, pero el secreto de que mimi siempre estaba guardado, hasta el mismisimo tai no se lo conto a nadie.  
  
Llego el lunes esperado por las chicas, kari no pudo ir al hospital por que tenia que hacer un examen, asi que mimi y sora fueron solas al sitio, y al llegar, se encontraron con el doctor, el cual las invito a pasar a la habitación  
  
Doctor: preferiria que tomaran esto con calma... (las chicas se sientan y este saca un sobre de su bata) tome (le da el sobre a mimi)

Sora: abrelo, lee lo que dice mimi

Mimi: (lo abre con delicadeza, le daba miedo lo que se le venia, tenia rencor de aceptar si estaba embarazada, lo que mas deseaba es no estarlo, para seguir siendo la señorita mimi) por favor... que no sea "si" (en eso, al llegar a un punto, sus ojos se habren completamente)

Sora: mimi! Me pones nerviosa, que dice?!

Mimi: .yo..

* * *

JAJAJAJAJA!!!! ,

Bueno, ya voy a terminar los suspensos, jiji, en el siguiente capitulo sabran si mimi esta embarazada o no, y tambien se formara una parejita espero que les halla gusta very much, pero antes, me gustaria decirles que el fic que publique de "no me perdonaria si algo te sucede" que creo que parecio, no tengo idea, bueno X, tardare mucho en terminarlo, es mas, como que lo voy a quitar ya que se me fue la inspiración --U bua!!! - jiji, en fin, ya me voy, deben de estar diciendo que soy una fastidiosa, nos vemos en el 4 capi!!! Sayonara! .


End file.
